<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing to Your Heartbeat by lil_Tasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850058">Dancing to Your Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha'>lil_Tasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Literal tooth rotting fluff, Miggy - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, TC makes a blink and you’ll miss it appearance, lowkey anxious Juliet Higgins, pure fluff, reassuring Thomas Magnum, soft Juliet Higgins, soft Thomas Magnum, squint really hard to see the angst, tiniest bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Think the end scene of 2x12, but Magnum asks Higgins to dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins &amp; Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing to Your Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short and sweet, yet it took me like 5 hours to write anyway ooop.</p><p>Any and all mistakes are mine because I only proofread it like 2 times before posting it.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnum couldn’t help but mirror Higgins’ smile as he watched her enjoy herself laughing and dancing with TC. Seeing her look so carefree was definitely a rare sight and one he would never get tired of. When their gazes met, her smile grew, and so did his. Something in her eyes twinkled, drawing him in, and before his brain could catch up with his feet, Magnum was suddenly walking toward her as the current song came to an end. With a final twirl from TC, Higgins found herself standing in front of the PI.</p><p> </p><p>Holding his hand out, Magnum asked, “May I have this dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“You may,” she replied, placing her hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>The lights dimmed as a new song began to play. It was slow and intimate and an uneasy feeling settled low in Higgins’ stomach. Her entire body tensed, fight or flight kicking in, and Magnum immediately sensed the change in her demeanor and body language. He noticed her eyes flicker around the room and land on the nearest door. His mouth opened to speak, but she was already pulling away to escape to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Higgins leaned back against the inside of the bathroom door, hands and breath both trembling. She squeezed her eyes shut, then inhaled through her nose, and exhaled out through her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It was <em> just </em> a dance. A dance to a slow song under dim lighting.</p><p> </p><p>With Magnum. Her <em> professional partner </em> . Her <em> friend </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Get it together, Juliet,” she chastised herself. “It’s fine. Dancing with a friend is normal.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft knock on the door behind the majordomo startled her and she jumped.</p><p> </p><p>“Higgy?”</p><p> </p><p>The familiar voice had her breath hitching in her throat and she swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? Did I do something?”</p><p> </p><p><em> No, I’m not alright. But it’s not your fault. I’m just being irrational and panicking over nothing </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Higgy, come on. Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Magnum.” And she cringed at the way her voice faltered.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” he asked, voice gentle, but still seeking. “Because I know you and I know you’re not fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I’m fine.” Her words were sharp this time, consonants crisp.</p><p> </p><p>But the tone didn’t deter him and he tried again. “Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the women’s bathroom, Magnum.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s a single stall.”</p><p> </p><p>Higgins went silent and a couple of moments later, she opened the door, and stepped to the side, allowing Magnum to enter. He closed the door and kept a comfortable distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>Dipping his head, the PI sought his partner’s eyes until she stopped trying to avoid his. “Will you please talk to me? I know something’s going on and it’s worrying me a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>A single tear rolled down Juliet’s cheek and she rushed to wipe it away. “It’s stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if it’s making you cry,” he retorted carefully. “I promise, whatever it is, I’m listening, and I won’t judge.”</p><p> </p><p>Juliet hesitated, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. “The song that’s playing….” she trailed off, more tears escaping her eyes without her consent. “It’s the song Richard and I danced to after he had proposed to me and we planned to dance to it at our wedding.” She paused. “It’s not like he <em> just </em> died, but this song never fails to make me emotional, and I <em> hate </em> that it does this to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with being emotional about something, especially when it carries such an important memory like that,” Magnum spoke softly. “Had I known, I wouldn’t have asked you to dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she assured him, “No, it’s fine. When I accepted your offer, the song hadn’t started yet. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Higgins nodded and met his gaze with a faint smile. “I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Magnum retrieved a tissue from the tissue box next to the sink and handed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>The majordomo gratefully took it and delicately wiped around her eyes in an attempt to avoid wiping off her makeup. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“A different song should be playing now. Did you still want to dance?”</p><p> </p><p>Higgins nodded. “Yes, I would.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door, Magnum exited the bathroom and headed back out to join the small crowd gathered and dancing to another slow intimate song, Juliet not too far behind him. He offered his hand and she accepted it, then gradually pulled her in close. Releasing her hand, both of his travelled to her waist and despite the warmth his hands against her bare skin sent through her body, it didn’t stop her from momentarily freezing.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnum,” she warned, eyes narrowing as she draped her arms over his shoulders. “If those hands get any lower, I <em> will </em> break your fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking her threat seriously, he slid his hands up a few inches, and with that, some of the tension left her body.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward a bit, Magnum murmured, “Do you ever fully relax?” And he had meant it to be teasing.</p><p> </p><p>Though her tamped down irritation didn’t take his words so lightly and she snapped at him. “I’m trying, alright?” The harsh emotion wasn’t directed at her partner, however.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to dance,” he told her.</p><p> </p><p>But she shook her head. “No, I <em> want </em> to. I’m just…” An exasperated sigh filled the miniscule space between them and Higgins could feel tears of frustration burning behind her eyes. “I’m having a little trouble relaxing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum took her arms and guided them to wrap around his torso before curling his own around her as well. “Now rest your head on my chest and close your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows knitted together, but she didn’t question him, and instead did what he told her to. Together, they swayed, Magnum listening to and following the music, and Higgins mirroring his movements as she had somehow tuned out everything except his heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She felt completely <em> safe </em> in his arms, something she didn’t feel very often, and it was wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>When she quietly exhaled and the rest of the tension eased from her body, Juliet swore she heard his heart skip a beat—or two.</p><p> </p><p>As the song came to an end, Magnum asked, “Feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes and looking up at the PI to meet his kind genuine gaze, she smiled, and answered, “Yes. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He returned the smile as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear. “Glad to hear it.”</p><p> </p><p>They had stopped moving and fell silent even as the next song started playing. She took a mental note of the way his eyes flitted to her lips, then returned to her eyes. Her hands then moved of their own accord to the back of his neck and pulled him forward. Their eyes closed the moment their lips touched and this time, it was Higgins’ heart that skipped a beat—possibly even three or four. The music around them faded and it was as though time came to a screeching halt. Magnum hadn’t realized his hands had journeyed south out of their safe zone until a halfhearted threat was whispered against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll still break your fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, hands swiftly finding their way to her face where his thumbs swept across her cheeks, catching a tear on each one. She sighed, nearly melting into him before forcing herself to pull away. Magnum pressed his forehead to hers and they both smiled, eyes opening as they caught their breath.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly feeling a tad self conscious of her bold action, she asked, “Did you not like it?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum was quick to dispel her doubt at hearing the veiled apprehension in her voice. “No, I really enjoyed it,” he assured her. “But what does it mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Higgins thought for a moment, fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. “Do you want it to mean something?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not against the idea of it meaning something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither am I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” And he surged forward to press another kiss to her lips which Higgins promptly returned.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for tonight,” she murmured, pulling back just enough that their noses brushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime, Higgy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love a good slow burn, but I seriously need a canon Miggy kiss already.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>